His Queen
by ladyshmi
Summary: Noin is recovering from a complication in a Preventer mission, and a possessive Zechs might prove for an interesting recovery. THIS IS PART OF A LONGER STORY: read the disclaimer.


Hi! Just as a disclaimer, I don't own any of these characters; they are the property of Sunrise, Bandai, and whoever else bought their property rights. I'm just a LONGtime fan who finally decided to write her own fanfic.

This is my first fanfic, and it is only an excerpt from a much longer and more involved story I have that involves numerous Gundam couples. I just wanted to post one of the parts about my particular favorite couple in the series. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!! I can use all the help I can get!

"Lucrezia, look at me."

Noin slowly opened her eyes, as if on cue. The sunlight dancing through the window stung her eyes, and she blinked tightly before adjusting to the brightness assaulting her.

Then the confusion sank in. She was apparently on her back, and while she sighed into the soft blankets underneath her, her chest began to throb in pain. Her brow furrowed as she took in her surroundings: dark green walls interrupted occasionally by chestnut furniture in a rather large room. Two huge glass doors leading out to what appeared to be a patio – Noin couldn't tell; as soon as she glanced at the doors the sunlight burned her violet gaze and she quickly turned her face into her pillow.

Suddenly she could smell him; he was right under her nose. Noin opened her eyes and caught sight of a very familiar shoulder and throat. Gazing upward, the proud chin gave way to sardonic lips and icy blue eyes softening under her stare. She shifted a little, and smiled slightly as the pale blonde hair slid over her chest and pooled at her side. He was pressed against her, lying on his side; one jean encased leg thrown over her pale ones, bare chest against her arm, head propped up on hand as his other hand traced lazy patterns over her bare abdomen, caressing her in a way that made her exhale in pleasure.

"Zechs…" She blinked slowly as he leaned down and kissed her forehead softly, warmly whispering in her ear "Welcome back Noin."

"_Back?_" She puzzled as he nuzzled her temple, "_Back from what?_" And then it all came flooding back: the screaming guerrilla warriors pouring out of the trees, she and Sally running headlong into the masses from the van, the five soldiers cornered, and then the blinding pain in her chest as everything went dark. The throbbing continued, and she cringed as she lifted her hands to her bandaged chest.

His hand caught both of hers, caressing his thumb over her wrists. "No Noin", his breath ghosted over her cheek, "You need to rest."

She straightened a little then, her voice a little clearer as she found the strength to speak. "Zechs, how did I get here? Last I remember I was attacking a group of rebels from the Captial, and now I'm lying in your bed. I wasn't supposed to be here for another day or two."

Zechs closed his eyes as if he was in pain; the hand that had resumed tracing circles on her abs momentarily stilled and gripped her waist. Noin slowly raised her arm and stroked his cheek, questioning gaze fixed on his still closed lids. He exhaled slowly, hand resuming its earlier task, and kissed her palm before continuing.

"You were shot Lucrezia. Heero and Wufei had loaded you into the van by the time Sally called me. She had you stabilized, but I…" he kissed her temple before continuing, "I ordered them to bring you to me. Our family medics were already here; Relena's been terribly sick".

Noin smirked and stroked his cheek again. "Zechs, I've been shot _many _times before, and most every time you've been there. You didn't have to call the entire Sanq Kingdom out just for a measly gunshot wound." She turned her face away from him; she knew better than most how he hated the weak. "Its my fault for being taken out by one mere bullet. I should be better conditioned against such attacks."

A large, calloused hand turned her face back toward his. Searing blue met soft violet, and for a breath he could barely speak. "Noin, the bullet was three inches from your heart. A wound like that would even put Yuy out of duty. Besides…" he trailed off as he gently took her left hand to his mouth and nipped at the ring on her finger, "what else would a King do for his Queen?" The way he drew that fingertip into his heated mouth left Noin panting, and his eyes never left her face as she struggled to reply.

"I'm not your Queen yet Zechs" she half smiled, "not until June."

She gasped as hot, moist lips closed around her earlobe and the hand at her waist gripped her hip forcefully, stroking her soft flesh as he nibbled and sucked on the sensitive flap of skin. When he finally pulled back, Noin felt a searing heat tear through her body at his possessive stare.

"You are mine, Lucrezia," he growled. He gave her a long, aroused stare, then those handsome, sardonic lips curled into that smirk she knew so well – and she felt the fever return. He leaned in; breath ghosting over her lips as they panted ragged breaths. "These are mine," he whispered as he claimed her lips in such a way that she could barely breathe after his tongue had ceased its torture. His gaze turned to her heaving chest, and he nipped playfully at her heated flesh through the bandages, leaving Noin reeling from a more pleasant pain. When she managed to open her eyes, Zechs felt a swell of masculine pride when they gazed half-lidded back, darkened to an indigo with arousal. "Those are mine," he murmured huskily back at her, noting with pleasure the quiet moan she gave at the sound of his voice.

He locked his eyes to hers, and the burning in them seemed to ignite her flesh as he leaned in again. The hand stroking her hip dipped below the line of her panties, and she moaned as his fingers stroked her heated core. He cupped her chin with his other hand and crooned as her eyes opened, "This is also mine." He claimed her lips in a long, languid kiss as his hand continued its ministrations. She gasped and moaned into the kiss, grinding her hips against his hand as it tortured her slowly. She broke away from his lips and throatily moaned "Zechs, please".

His amused and lust filled eyes bore into her, and his index finger slid inside as the others mercilessly stroked their torture. He cupped her chin and whispered huskily onto her kiss-swollen lips "Say it, Noin." She writhed under him, trapped by his leg thrown so heavily over hers, pushing her hips into his hand to get closer to the wicked pleasure it was giving her. Her eyes closed and her whimpers bounced off the walls as he resumed his earlier task on her earlobe. She could feel the heated coil of her arousal winding in her stomach when he slid another finger inside of her and pumped faster. "Say it."

Noin couldn't take this much longer; she could feel her release coming. In one labored breath she dug her hips into his hand and moaned, "I'm yours, Zechs." He grinned wickedly and plunged faster until she went limp under him, breath shallow as he licked his coated fingers lazily. It was a few moments before she opened her eyes to gaze tiredly back at him, smiling.

"Well Zechs, if you wanted me to forget I've just been shot, you're doing a hell of a job."

He smirked sexily, still damp fingers gripping her left hand as he kissed his ring on her finger. Kissing her languidly, tongue devouring her until she was pliant mass of flesh under his skilled hands, his heated breath tickled as he whispered in her ear.

"Anything at all for my Queen".


End file.
